Intense Love
by DixonLover87
Summary: An intense love affair because Serena and Darien. Rated M for mature language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Intense Love**

By: DixonLover87

Part 1: The Beginning

"Mother fucker!" Darien yelled, hurling a handful of papers across the room. "I've got to go." Slamming down the phone he turned and walked to the window. Looking out at the Tokyo skyline, he forced his fingers roughly though his ebony locks.

"Darien, baby you home?" He heard lightly coming from his foyer. Turning from the window he practically stomped to the entry where he came across his girlfriend removing her shoes. "Hey sweetie, are you ok?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.

Disregarding her question he walked up to her, a fierce look in his eyes, and placed his right hand tightly around her throat and forced her up against the wall. "I've had a really shitty day." He sneered, pushing her further into the wall as he used his feet to spread her legs and settle between them. "You're going to make me feel better." Tightening his grip with every word.

Wide eyed, she grabbed his wrist and tried to pry his fingers from her throat. He pulled her toward him for a quick hard kiss before releasing her neck. He slid his hand up and into her hair as she gasped for much-needed air. He ran his left hand down her body before grasping her thigh and lifting her to wrap her legs around his hips, moaning as he ground his erection roughly into her heat. "Dar..." she groaned as he sunk his teeth into the crook of her shoulder and circled his hips grinding her down harder onto him. "Wait" she pleaded.

"What!" He barked as he jerked hard on her hair, exposing her throat to his seeking lips, pins falling to the floor as her hair cascades out of its buns.

"You have to stop" she breathed into his hair, trying to push against his shoulders.

He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "Why the hell would I stop? I have you exactly where I want you." She cried out as he grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the wall above her head. "Don't try and stop me again or you will regret it." He said, biting into her lip to emphasize his threat.

Using his free hand he grabbed the front of her pale pink button up blouse and yanked down, popping buttons and exposing her black lace bra to his hungry eyes. "Look at those tits" He took a deep breath as he firmly grasped her breast. Smirking as he felt her nipple tighten into a hard bud against his palm. "You're just a little whore aren't you?" Her jaw tightened at his words and she struggled to get her hands free.

"Let me go." She seethed, twisting her wrist she managed to get one hand free. She slapped his hand from her chest and tried to leverage against the wall and use her hips and legs to force him away.

Placing his hand flat between her breasts he pressed her back into the wall. "What did I fucking tell you about fighting me?" She started to struggle again as he twisted his hand and slid it down past her chest, over her belly before moving to go up and under her short skirt. He groaned as he came in direct contact with her wet heat. "See what I mean? Not even wearing any panties." She cried out as he sunk two fingers deep inside of her. Releasing her wrists he pulled down her bra exposing her breasts to his seeking mouth. "Feel how wet you are for me? You love it when I treat you like the whore that you are." She arched her back and cried out when he thumbed her clit and started pumping harder into her.

"Darien please…." She begged placing her hand on his forearm she tried to still his movements. He pulled out of her slapping her hand away from him. Going to his waistband he unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down. Signing as he released his rock hard erection from the tight confines of his boxers. "I'm going to fuck you now, and you WILL like it." He mocked, tingles running up and down his spine as he rubbed his cock against her wet center to relieve some of the throbbing ache. "Fuck yes." He groaned as he slowly thrust the tip into her tight channel.

Growling, Serena grabbed a fist full of his sexy hair and yanked back as hard as she could.

"Fuck!" He yelled slamming his fist against the wall near her head. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I told you to stop!" She said agitated that it had gotten this far.

"Why?" He questioned exasperated. "What exactly is the problem? Don't you want me?" He asked, a smirk returning to his face as he pushed into her again.

Signing, she gave him a cool answer. "Of course I want you, you idiot. I however would prefer to continue this in private."

"Private?" He questioned, stiffening.

"Lita went to use the bathroom." She answered with a sweet smile.

She almost hit the floor as he quickly jumped back from her. He turned toward the direction of the bathroom and saw Lita standing there staring, open-mouthed.

Thanks for reading everyone. I really hope that you like the beginning of this story. Please feel free to leave honest reviews, its been a long time since I have written anything and I understand that I am very rusty. Try not to be too harsh. :-)

-DixonLover87


	2. Chapter 2

"Lita went to use the bathroom." She answered with a sweet smile.

She almost hit the floor as he quickly jumped back from her. He turned toward the direction of the bathroom and saw Lita standing there staring, open mouthed.

**CONTINUED:**

Embarrassed, he followed her line of vision down to his still hard erection. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me she was here!" He yelled at his girlfriend as he hurried to tuck himself back into his pants.

Rolling her eyes at him, she turned to walk into the living room. "I tried to tell you. You chose to continue with this little game instead of listening."

"Lita, sweetie, close your mouth. " She laughed at the stunned look on her friends face.

"You guys were just acting?" Lita questioned fists clenched, after finally regaining her ability to think.

Still irritated with being disturbed Darien turned his anger on Lita. "Why are you here?" He snapped, rubbing the now sore spot on his head.

Lita turned a heated glance "I was invited to hang out." She snapped, crossing her arms as she turned to look at Serena. "What was that?" She questioned "You actually enjoy being choked?"

Serena just laughed as she sauntered over to the island and lifted herself onto it. "I enjoy a quite a few unexpected things Lita." She purred as she lowered herself back onto her elbows, methodically rubbing her thighs together.

"Not to sound like a dick Lita." He said as he looked at his girlfriend's legs. Eyes darkening as they narrowed in on the wet spot on her underwear, currently playing peek-a-boo beneath her short skirt. "But get the fuck out." Licking his lips, he walked slowly towards those sexy legs he had yet to take his eyes off.

Giggling, Serena returned her heated gaze to Darien. "Don't be so rude babe." She said, raising her legs and resting her heals on the edge of the counter. "Maybe she doesn't want to leave" looking back over at Lita she continued. "Maybe she wants to play."

Groaning, Darien grabbed her ankles and spread her feet wide before settling comfortably back between her legs. "I don't know if that's such a good idea love." He mumbled, drawing circles on her inner thigh.

"Whys that?" She sighed, lying back on the counter.

With a smirk and a quick thrust of his hips he replied. "I don't think she can handle all this sexy."

Hi everyone, I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to get this posted and that it is so short.

I'm having a bit of an issue deciding how far I can take this story. For the most part ideas come to me when I am lying in bed at night, and at that time everything seems perfect. And then I wake up. In the light of day I can't decide if those ideas are appropriate for or if I should pitch them to an adult website for a video idea. Joking, kind of. Let me know what you think, should I push the limits?

I would also like to say thank you to Nira Avalon, Love in the battlefield, Naria Yanez and Devilsangels11287 for your reviews. They are greatly appreciated, as well as everyone who has favorite or followed this story.

-Dixonlover87


End file.
